This invention relates to prostaglandin antagonists useful in treating a variety of conditions, such as allergic asthma where excessive contractile activity of prostaglandins and prostaglandin biosynthetic intermediates occur.
These compounds antagonize the actions of contractile prostaglandins, such as PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGG.sub.2, PGH.sub.2, PGD.sub.2 and TXA.sub.2. The use of agents which act as prostaglandin antagonists offers new approaches to therapy in a number of disease states. For example, certain prostaglandins, such as PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGD.sub.2, PGG.sub.2, and PGH.sub.2, are potent bronchospastic agents. Indeed human asthmatics have been shown to be especially sensitive to the bronchial constricting action of PGF.sub.2.alpha..
The compounds of the present invention are also antithrombotic agents. Thus, they are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of thromboembolic diseases such as arterial thrombosis and those involving platelet deposition, e.g. prothesis.
In addition to the involvement of contractile prostaglandins in asthma, prostaglandins are known to play a role in other allergic conditions, as well as, diarrhea, hypertension, angina, platelet aggregation, cerebral spasm, cerebral ischemia, arrythmia, circulatory shock, sudden death, atherosclerosis, myocardial ischemia, premature labor, spontaneous abortion, dysmenorrhea, glomerular nephritis, and systemic lupus erythematosis. Consequently, the compounds of this invention will alleviate the above mentioned diseases.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful as agents for protection against the nephrotoxicity caused by cyclosporin A and related drugs.
In addition to the prostaglendin antagonist actions, the compounds of this invention are inhibitors of the biosynthesis of 5-lipoxygenase metabolites of arachidonic acid, such as 5-HPETE, 5-HETE and the leukotrienes. Leukotrienes B.sub.4, C.sup.4, D.sub.4 and E.sub.4 are known to contribute to various disease conditions such as asthma, psoriasis, pain, ulcers and systemic anaphylaxis. Thus inhibition of the synthesis of such compounds will alleviate these and other leukotriene-related disease states.
The compounds of the present invention may be used to treat or prevent mamalian (especially, human) disease states such as erosive gastritis; erosive espohagitis; ethanol-induced hemorrhagic erosions; hepatic ischemia; noxious agent induced damage or necrosis of hepatic, pancreatic, renal, or myocardial tissue; liver parenchymal damage caused by hepatotoxic agents such as CCl.sub.4 and D-galactosamine; ischemic renal failure; disease-induced hepatic damage; bile salt induced pancreatic or gastric damage; trauma- or stress-induced cell damage; and glycerol-induced renal failure.
Certain 9-benzyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole acetic acids or esters thereof are shown as chemical intermediates in the preparation of carbazoles that are known in the art as anti-inflammatory, analagesic and anti-rheumatic agents (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,145 and British Pat. No. 1,385,620). Certain 9-benzyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole carboxylic acids are known in the art as anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-rheumatic agents (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,387; 4,009,181; 3,905,998 and 3,758,496). None of these compounds, however, are shown to be prostaglandin, or thromboxane antagonists or inhibitors of leukotrine biosynthesis.
The specific class of compounds of the present invention, substituted 5-benzyl-5,6,7,8,9,10-hexahydrocyclohept[b]indolealkanoic acids, has not been previously described.